


Fire and Ice

by Mirkys_Concubine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Complete, Creature Ron, M/M, Major AU, Mind Twister, OOC, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirkys_Concubine/pseuds/Mirkys_Concubine
Summary: I can’t stay here; I can’t pretend any longer that I’m the same person I was… I’m sorry if my leaving causes any pain but we know that I’m no longer your son, your friend, brother, or even a wizard…The Brains did more than leave scars and Ron ins't sure if he can keep running away from them but in doing so he finds that no matter how long or how far he runs he can't escape what he is. Meeting the vampire causes a chain reaction he just isn't prepared for.





	Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> This was written years ago. @.@  
> It was inspired by the music video from Evanescence – Good Enough.  
> I did a quick edit but i left it mostly untouched simply because this shows my writing style from them to now when I was under the pen-name Dahlias.  
> I hope you enjoy and if you want to drop a review with a question or a critique please do so. I appreciate any non trollish reviews and will try my best to respond.  
> XoXoXoX

**Fire and Ice**

###  Edward/Ron

The gym is empty but that’s alright, Ron enjoys the moment of solitude away from the drama that was the student body of the small high school in the middle of nowhere. In his hand he carries a basketball, an odd bit of muggle technology and right weird in his hands but Ron’s gotten used to the oddities that were of the muggle world, he had been living in it for quite a many years. 

Hand caressing the raised skin of the synthetic orange rubber, thumbs brushing along the gaps of the black grooves he bounced the ball again and again. Standing off to the side he paused in his movements as he felt a chill run along his skin… “I know you’re there.” He speaks softly sure that his words were heard. 

Silence met him and then he was alone, well and truly. Heaving a sigh Ron bounced the ball moving it the way he had seen it done on the telly and during gym. He wasn’t ready to try anything fancy like bouncing it between his legs – too easy for him to bruise his sensitive bits – but he was getting better at it. 

In the distance he could hear the bell ring, bending his knees slightly he held the ball in hand and released it. It arched high in the air and as it made its decent downward Ron had his back turned and was walking away. He didn’t quite see the ball spin directly through the small circular opening and get caught within the net before falling to the ground with an echoing thud. 

. 

_I can’t stay here; I can’t pretend any longer that I’m the same person I was… I’m sorry if my leaving causes any pain but we know that I’m no longer your son, your friend, brother, or even a wizard…_

. 

The dullness that was Forks Washington was met with indifference and plenty of time trekking through the wilderness. It was by sheer dumb luck that he found a few magical plants and fungi that he was able to harvest and sell. Apparently they were quite rare so he was able to live comfortably but Ron was frugal at heart, a habit he picked from living in a home where money wasn’t always available for whims. 

Fork’s was made interesting of course when the Cullen’s had arrived. Ron wasn’t the type of person who caught things right away but living in a world where ‘fantasy’ was reality allowed him to recognize when a person seemed _off_. 

Vampire’s. 

He could have dropped his head onto his desk when realization did hit him and he had let out a giggle in the end which earned him looks but really just his luck yea? It wasn’t difficult to keep to his self; he didn’t have any class with the lot and eating his lunch in the library when the librarian was on her own break left him safe from any sort of interaction besides a crowded hallway. 

It was all going so well that when summer rolled around with its muggy air Ron forgot all about the vampire’s and simply assumed they would vanish like most would when the sun began to peak out more. 

. 

_The letter was left against a sugar dish. Taking one last look around the door shut softly with a click. The trek to the muggle town below didn’t take much time and from there he took a portkey wiping away at the stray tears he was determined to ignore. He knew he would never again step foot in his childhood home…_

. 

Summer in the small town was odd. One moment it was raining and one needed an extra sheet for the night and the next you’re trekking through the forest stripping away at your vest, long sleeved flannel shirt, and wishing you could get rid of your heavy pair of jeans but the thought of a tick crawling up your arse makes you bear it. Wiping away at the beads of sweat on his brow Ron took a swig of his water bottle taking a moment to blink through the haze that was mid afternoon. 

The air was thick and suffocating that even the birds weren’t bothering to fly less they be weighed down. Knife in hand Ron carefully cut at a creeping vine that wiggled and let out a stream of steam that smelt like the worst sort of gas imaginable. Wrinkling his nose he gagged and dropped the vine in his basket, eyes watering. 

Waving a hand in the air furiously the smell faded away, “Oh Merlin, that was foul.” Another swig of his water and he returned to his pickings until his basket was weighed down with this and that. 

He would have loved to apparate or even picked up his broom but for the last few days it felt as if he was being watched. He had tried to subtly look around but he saw nothing out of the ordinary but that feeling hadn’t left him. At first he thought it was yet another private investigator but the subtle wards he placed around his home and on the path he took never once blipped which told him that his stalker wasn’t a wand user and probably a muggle… but even muggle’s couldn’t be as stealthy as this one. 

An hour later Ron sat on his porch wiping the smudges gently from the funky looking mushrooms, bundling and hanging the leafy plants, and once that was done all that was left was the vines that were gathered in their own compartment. He would have liked to summon a pair of gloves to himself but once again he was being watched. 

Patience wasn’t his strongest trait but as the summer crept forward Ron found his reserves vanishing little by little until one particular dull afternoon as he was lying in his hammock he felt something in him snap. 

Maybe it was because he had a massive migraine? Maybe it was because his magic felt chaotic beneath his skin? There were lots of maybes as Ron took deep breadths but he felt his irritation and anger fuel the fires within. From the distance dark rolling clouds gathered and made their way to the small town, the air grew warmer and warmer until the flowers tucked at the edge of the small cottages porch shriveled and browned as the surrounding grass succumbed to the same fate. 

Why couldn’t he be left alone? Was that such a hardship to ask? The winds picked up and the sun seemed to shine even brighter as in the distance lightning flashed within the darkening skies that were being pushed from all directions. Lifting himself from his laying position his bodies shape was burned into the fabric of the hammock leaving behind a charred outline. 

Bare feet touching the worn wood of the porch he left an imprint with each forward step and he could feel that familiar tingle along his skin and as he stepped onto the steps leading to the ground below the sun was swallowed by the rumbling clouds plunging the small clueless town into darkness. “I know you’re there.” Fingers curling into fists Ron ignored the wind ruffling his hair, blowing it away from his face allowing the dusting of freckles to stand out and his eyes to wander the bordering line of trees where he knew someone stood watching him. “Come out you bloody coward!” 

**BOOM!**

Thunder rocked the ground and a bolt of lightning flashed from above before striking the ground ripping through a defenseless tree… Ron’s head turned sharply to the side and he knew it wasn’t a muggle that was watching him, if it were that person would be dead. 

A drop of rain fell followed by another and soon a torrential downpour flattened his hair to his face and neck. “You’ve been following me for weeks.” His voice was carried by the wind that whistled and the shutters on the homes windows were slammed closed as the sheets that hung on the clothesline were ripped away only to catch fire and the ashes carried away. “Annoying the crap out of me.” 

**BOOM!**

Lightning struck again leaving a smoking imprint of a crater in its wake. Frustrated Ron gritted his teeth, he missed again. His magic churned and pumped beneath his skin like an itch he was unable to scratch, he could feel it fueling the fire that was growing from within as the cold pouring rain tried to drown him but all it achieved was to help cool him off as steam came off his feverish skin and his shorts to not catch fire. 

**BOOM!**

The sky rumbled and flashed mimicking the internal war Ron was fighting. That last strike of lightning seemed to be enough and his stalker had taken its leave but Ron couldn’t find the strength from within to calm the fire that seemed to have a mind of its own. How long had it been since he lost his tentative control of his inner self? 

Closing his eyes he tried to pull it back in, whatever it was that he was now, whatever it was that made him the thing that he had yet to completely accept… only it wasn’t working and he felt the prickling sensation break out along his skin and he knew then that it was too late. 

There were two options: He could fight it and burn himself out leveling the town or he could take it and force it from himself to the ground beneath him and the skies above… either option left him dead on the ground. 

The first earthquake to rock the small town of Fork’s and the surrounding area of Washington was talked about for weeks and written as a ‘warning from nature’. If only the muggle’s knew that it was Ron Weasley who forced his restless magic and that burning fire from within him to plow deep within the ground as the winds whistled tearing off shingles and rattling windows causing tree branches to fall as car alarms played through the night. 

It was done with such force that the ground beneath his bare feet charred from the sheer force before the world went dark and Ron knew no more, his scream dying on his tongue. 

*@*

_My only saving grace was the monies the Ministry of Magic gave to me and my friends for our heroics in defeating that fucker. In return we had to swear a blood oath with the minister we wouldn’t divulge any information about our search for Horcruxes… the mere thought of it getting out and someone wanting to recreate it had us readily agree._

_In a rush the Minister never once banned us from writing it down, just speaking of it but who were we to point out that tidbit? Traveling on foot mostly I saw more of the world than I cared to. Not that traveling wasn’t enjoyable; it was more not being able to enjoy much of it what with the Ministry and my parents (including Harry that git) who sent out private investigators to find me._

_Rarely was I able to use my wand but that was fine by me, with more time that passed I found that my trusty sidekick was becoming much more difficult to handle until one lazy afternoon I had to use brute force to do a necessary charm and the wand exploded in my grip. I almost cried… a new wand didn’t cost much and having one done personally allowed me to suppress my magical signature which then allowed me to settle down for longer periods of time._

_The years crept by and I found myself in America at the hands of a shaman who had taken one look at me and dragged me to a village tucked in the middle of nowhere. The man was fascinated by the scarring on my arms and torso, he told me not to be ashamed, that I had been ‘gifted’ and ‘blessed’ with knowledge and a heritage I wanted nothing of._

_You see those brains that attacked me were more than floating things that were plain weird and a bit scary. They were in fact one large mass made of many smaller minds with no true distinction. Muggle, wizard, witch, creature, all that those minds knew I now knew._

_I could truly give Hermione a run for her money and to help my own mind cope with the madness I began writing it all down. I have a stack of books hidden throughout my travels that detailed times and places of the smallest inconsequential detail to an occurrence of history that had been long forgotten or even a spell that sadly I couldn’t recreate._

_The knowledge was a marvel only the brains didn’t just place memories within my own brain; they tried to suck the very life out of me. They drew on my magic and in doing so they drew on something in me that had been hibernating within my very DNA._

_Long, long, long, long, ago… many, many, many, generations from the past someone from either side of my family had a **relationship** with a demon that produced offspring. With each new offspring the heritage that came from said demon became lesser and lesser until it was but a mere imprint within my magic that would never have manifested hadn’t it been for those brains. While able to use magic to an extent I would never be considered a wizard, if the Ministry was to find out that I was different I would have been jailed against my will and the thought of being at the mercy of the Unspeakables scares me half to death. _

_So I ran… ran far and made a point to make false trails eluding any who might still follow me after all these years. I can only hope as more time passes that I would be forgotten. I believed I was destined for a life of solitude. I had yet to age past my maturity, the one time I was at deaths door I was rejected, I can’t help but wonder whether or not I reached an immortality that even Voldemort was denied?_

. 

Summer was coming to an abrupt end, met with a sore and bruised body and a town getting over a devastation that had thankfully killed no one. Ron had devoured any gossip his ears twitched to hear and eyes scanned every local paper just to be sure those who were injured and in the hospital hadn’t suddenly went from fine to R.I.P. It was the last night of his freedom and Ron wasn’t any closer in controlling that dark part in him, ever since that night when he purged himself he had grown restless. His magic was chained beneath his skin pushed further into a core he could barely tap while that dark part in him that was lava flowing through his veins was taking over and he found himself trembling with the effort. 

**Stop fighting…**

It was a caress to his mind and Ron twitched, the cup of tea in his hands dropping. The burning liquid was nothing more than a tingle against his bare lap and limp cock. With a scowl he tried to banish the sticky tea but the spell he was still able to do caused him a spike of pain and he let out a whimper as the tips of his fingers began to redden as if they were burned. Standing quickly Ron made his way to the kitchen to run his hand under cold water from the faucet. 

**Give in…**

**Stop fighting…**

Teeth clenching Ron ignored that caress in his mind. Of course he wouldn’t give in, who would give in to the abomination that was inside them? A parasite that ruined his future… he had no future. 

Unable to stand staying in his home swaddled in self pity and loathing Ron put some clothes on and went into town for dinner at the local Diner. It was quite a busy night but Ron couldn’t be bothered to make friends from within the clumps of teens who were bemoaning going back to school. There were no booths available obviously so he waited for a seat at the counter to be open. Menu placed in front of him he slumped unsure what would taste good – everything so far tasted like cardboard. “What would it be hun?” 

“Whatever’s on special and some tea please.” The woman gave him a twitch to her lips and snatched his menu not bothering to jot down his order. Minutes ticked and Ron entertained himself with salt and paper shakers and nosing into other people conversations. Nothing new, just who slept with who, who did what, who wore what, the usual drivel teenagers gossiped over. As a plate of food, something covered in gravy, was placed before him Ron pulled himself away from the droll topics and concentrated on his food. Ron’s fork pushed at the grayish brown slop and came to the conclusion that he just didn’t want to know what mystery meat was below at least he knew it was rice on the side thankfully gravy free. 

A hush fell on the Diner and as the silence stretched for far longer than necessary Ron looked up from his plate and towards the entrance, eyes grazing over the nervous and surprised crowd of teens but he saw no one so he returned to his meal and the noise picked up again. The first bite should have been flavorful but instead Ron forced himself to chew, his stomach ached from hunger but also disgust. Bit after bite he forced himself to swallow and drowned it out with a gulp of water and by his second refill Ron had to push the plate of food away from him as his stomach flipped and nausea hit him like a punch in the gut. 

Covering his mouth he wanted to throw up but he swallowed the saliva that gathered in his mouth and took deep shuddering breadths. What was wrong with him? He wasn’t sick; he **never** got sick; bruised, scratched, even bloody at times but never ill. “Are you alright dear?” the waitress who took his order asked curiously. 

Clearing his throat Ron answered, “Tired is all.” 

“Uhu,” she eyed his plate, “Want me to wrap that for you?” 

Ron glanced at his plate and the soggy mess had him standing and rifling through his pocket for money. “No thanks.” Dropping the crumpled bills on the table Ron made a hasty retreat with the intentions to find a nice dark corner to vomit. He made it a few quick steps before something latched onto his hand stopping him in his tracks and plunged his body into an icy bath that had the heat always bubbling at the surface of his skin retreating. For an agonizing slow moment Ron found that his mind was like a blank canvas and for the first time in so many years he was left with silence, such blessed, blessed, silence. 

Glancing at the hand gripping his too warm skin he noticed the pale complexion, the smooth unblemished skin, and further up did his eyes trail until his own blue gaze met the dark and hungry stare of a vampire – Edward Cullen to be precise. For the average human it would have been seconds, a mere fraction of a moment in time but to the two men it seemed like its own eternity. Edward’s grip tightened a fraction before he _pushed_ mentally only he wasn’t prepared for the flare of heat to make him hiss in pan and quickly relinquish his hold. 

Without a word Ron hurried past curious eyes and out into the warm night air, a stabbing pain at his temple let him know that the vampire wasn’t your average vegan (as if that was normal!) but one gifted. Rounding a dark corner Ron pressed himself into the shadows uncaring for the stench that was the dumpster and before he could stop himself he felt what little he had eaten rise up and spew onto the gritty ground of the dark corner. His stomach clenched with hunger but he was relieved until he felt that familiar sensation of being watched. 

Edward watched, he was always watching and waiting. The family had told him to leave the boy alone even sweet dear Alice warned him that all she saw from him was a raging fire that would consume them all. He had tried; he ignored the human as the human made a point to ignore them as if he knew they were the predators and the student body the prey but Edward was the type of old soul who **liked** to play with fire. Reserved yes but he had always enjoyed the thrill of the chase and he had chased Ronald Phillips for months, watching, and waiting. He began to notice the little things that told him his infatuation wasn’t a unique muggle but something bigger, maybe even bigger than him in some way. 

It took some money and time to find that Ronald Phillip’s wasn’t who he was on paper. The paper trail was lengthy, very well done with proper certification and accuracy, but it was the name Gringotts that kept popping up and eventually Edward managed to stumble onto just what Gringotts was. Goblins… Ronald Phillip was a wizard or at least **was**. Edward knew what Wizards smelt like, their magic gave them away leaving heaviness in the air that could prickle along their skin in an irritating way but Ron’s presence was more of a caress or muted altogether. 

Then it happened, Ronald had snapped. If he had a heart it would have stilled and Edward was mesmerized by the sight before him as the young man stared out into the surrounding woods of the property, eyes skimming over him and yelling. It was true, he was a coward but Edward didn’t let it bother him too much. There had been a charge in the air as the once beautiful afternoon had darkened as if night had truly fallen. 

He stood there mesmerized at the pair of shapely legs that weren’t hidden behind loose jeans or khakis, muscled arms that weren’t too bulky but with enough definition to show strength, and the power, Edward found himself salivating at the thought of pinning down such power and making it his. 

His fantasy had nearly taken his life but Edward was fast and he managed to evade two of the three bolts of lightning only the third one had twisted and struck him at his side. He was knocked off his feet and then he was running. The rain had come down so fast and so hard that it bogged him down but it wasn’t until a wave of power enveloped him did he truly, for the first time in his unlife, lose consciousness. He was knocked off his feet like a ragdoll and tossed, body knocking into trees and shrubby until he landed in a crumpled heap. Awareness had not come to him until the next afternoon where he was safely encased at his home with the family hovering above him waiting for him to wake. 

Had he been human he would be dead, he was found submerged beneath a pit of mud with a tree and branches keeping him buried. His clothing had been in tatters and body badly blistered and patches of raw skin. It shouldn’t have been possible, the _explosion_ just couldn’t have caused such damage let alone rendered him unconscious but the scary part was when he woke it was to a world he could not hear. Their minds were open to him still but their voices were lost to him and that had caused him to panic. Edward had wanted to run to the sanctuary of his room but his legs were unsteady and he was caught in the arms of his littlest sister and _helped_ back on the couch. 

Blood had to be brought to him and the days that passed were achingly slow as he hadn’t healed like he should have. There was a tense silence in the house only broken when Edward had finally felt good as new; it was a weird experience to be on bed rest, feeling as weak as a human but he was determined to stand on his own two feet and this time he was going to make himself known. 

They all wanted him to leave this… being alone but Edward couldn’t. He craved for Ronald’s touch, he craved to caress pale skin and map the erratic trail of freckles he longed to trace with his tongue. Would Ronald’s touch burn? Would they set fire to the sheets? How nicely would he beg for him... to see warm skin flush and bare his marks leaving no doubt in anyone’s mind just who he belonged too. 

Ronald was an addiction and as Edward stared at his hand that was reddened and blistered he sat perfectly still enthralled. The pain was exquisite in its own way and Edward ignored the furious thoughts of his family who sat in the booth with them save for his mother and Emmett who were taking position in the front to be sure the human wouldn’t leave. 

Carlisle reached over and took his hand to examine but that was the jolt he needed for him to pull away and stand. He couldn’t allow the boy to get away… once outside he heard the sound of someone retching and standing at the only opening he watched as the red head wiped his mouth. 

“What are you?” the words slipped from him, breaking the silence. 

Ron closed his eyes, what a question to be asked. What was he? Was there an answer when he truly didn’t know? “Leave me alone vampire.” Gathering what he could of his magic Ron attempted to apparate but a jolt of pain coursed through him and his legs gave out from beneath him. There was a rush of cool air and Ron knew that the vampire was above him hovering. 

“Are you alright?” 

Gritting his teeth he hated himself right then than at any other time. Angry hot tears gathered at the corner of his eyes and there was too much too soon hitting home. He was losing his magic… it was still there in a tight bundle deep within but he couldn’t **feel** it, he couldn’t access it and all that was left was the burning lava that flowed through his veins and with resignation Ron grasped it and felt it leap to him and he uttered a singular word, “Peachy.” Before he was gone with the scent of sulfur and a swirl of smoke in the air. 

Edward growled and punched the dumpster leaving a dent causing it to slam into the brick wall with a bang. Those inside the Diner jumped and went to see what could have possibly made such a noise but there was no one there. 

. 

**Give in…**

**Release it…**

**Savor it…**

**Set it free…**

**Give in…**

**Give in…**

**Give… in…**

Ron screamed, he screamed until his throat was raw and he could taste blood on his tongue and exhaustion ate at him. He had lost the battle, not a wizard, he was no longer a wizard, he wasn’t human… the hard wood beneath him scorched and smoked. His body convulsed and twitched, arriving at his home he had immediately collapsed as the fire from within him began to truly consume him. 

Was this it? Surely he would die? Locked in his own mind Ron could **see** as his magical core pulsed and brightened, every ounce of his magic had been brutally stripped from him and returned and compressed in this ball that burned so brightly it outshone the fires from within. He could **feel** the lava course beneath his skin, fill his veins, arteries, consume his vital organs, and wrap around his mind where for a second time the encouraging voices stuck in his mind were silenced. 

He screamed and cried as the fires grew hotter and hotter and then the unthinkable happened. Ron could do nothing as it launched itself at that bright ball and engulfed his magical core with the sole intent to destroy it, destroy the last trace of what he initially was. His magical core pulsed in defiance and with each throb Ron’s body jerked, muscles cramping, blood leaked from his ears and with a heart wrenching moan Ron could do nothing but _watch_ as his core was destroyed. 

There was a moment of stillness, Ron’s body had stilled mid arch, eyes impossibly wide his pupils were open and then they were like two pinpricks the color of burning amber, for that moment his heart had ceased to beat, the flames from within and surrounding him had paused… 

It wasn’t an explosion, Ron’s magical core collapsed within itself and with a thud his body fell to the ground unmoving. The implosion had left a void that the fire had quickly tried to fill but as the seconds ticked it became apparent that the void was a bottomless black hole and with that Ron’s heart beat once… twice… and stopped. 

No longer human, no longer a wizard, so what was he? The fire in the room reached a fever pitch as it destroyed all that it touched and the room filled with grey smoke so thick one could barely see a hand before their eyes. Had anyone been there they wouldn’t have noticed how some of the smoke began to gather at one particular spot until a humanoid form began to take shape. Judging by height and broadness it had to be that of a man who looked around curiously and walked toward the prone figure on the floor. 

Ron’s gaze was unwavering and seemingly dead to the world. The figure stood above him before kneeling, a hand made of dark smoke reached out and gently touched at Ron’s chin causing his body to jerk. Head moved to face forward the figure leaned in and until it looked as if it had swallowed Ron’s face only there was a gush of air and Ron’s chest rose gently before falling. It was repeated several times until a cough was wrenched from Ron as his heart gave a sluggish thump. 

The figure remained knelt there watching each shuddering breathe pass chapped lips. Its hands were gentle and caressed with wonder yet Ron remained unaware, lethargic to the world around him. The surrounding flames were licking ever closer but the figure merely brushed them aside causing them to retreat. 

Ron found himself floating; it was soothing and warm, not like how it had been before. Too hot, too wild, just too much but now instead of the churning lava that bubbled and hissed there was a calm he had never felt before. It was a gentleness that reminded him of his magic when he was much younger just barely out of nappies. Thinking of his magic brought him to the fact he no longer had it which meant that his wand was useless, the wards around his home and surrounding area had probably collapsed, and now quidditch would be a game he could only watch. Time ticked and before long Ron decided he would be better off just accepting this new turn in his life, there was no sense ranting or raving about the unfairness of it all when it was clearly out of his hands. Hu… it sorta sucked to be an adult with an adult mentality… he wasn’t that old. 

Something pulled at his senses and Ron felt himself tugged from within himself and slowly he surfaced, eyes lazily blinking as the world came into hazy focus. His surroundings were smoke filled blocking the curtained windows; he couldn’t see his favorite couches or shelves of books that took up every available wall space, instead all he noticed was a dark figure peering at him. Taking a shuddering breadth the smell of burnt wood and fabric clogged his senses and he watched mesmerized as two eyes made of burning coal appeared from within the smoke and firm hands grasped his head, “Accept.” 

Ron stared, the one word echoed in the quietness that was his mind and Ron wanted to speak out, he had accepted. He could do nothing but accept that he was no longer a wizard; he could no longer pretend that he was something he hadn’t been since that fateful night in the Ministry of Magic so many years ago. He had spent so many years running from the inevitable and all it took was for an annoying vampire to aggravate the crap out of him starting a chain reaction he thought he could control. 

There was a loud bang, the dark figure from above looked away and Ron could only watch as the dark outline of a man was replaced by the frantic one of Edward Cullen. THE most irritating and persistent vampire he had the displeasure to know. Picked up and held against a cold hard chest Ron felt himself begin to slip away but he fought the urge as the world passed him in one great rush. Soon he was taking a deep breath of fresh air and he felt grass beneath him as he was placed on solid ground with the vampire hovering above him. 

Another face appeared, this one just as pale but unfamiliar. Cold gentle hands touched him and Ron found himself jolted. It was an electric current that brought with it pain that had him hissing and reaching for his head where it felt like his brain was being stretched and twisted like some sick muggle rubber band. Carlisle reacted by quickly moving away, his own fingers burned but the reddened skin and blisters quickly faded. “Fuck, fuck, fuck…” Ron swore repeatedly before clenching his jaw and expelling a harsh rush of air. 

Edward was caught between being concerned and upset as his father shook his hands and stretched fingers, it was a rare thing for vampires to feel pain and Carlisle was more stunned and curious rather than upset. The same couldn’t be said by the family around him especially Rosalie who stood to the far side with Emmett keeping her under control while Esme hovered over her husband and Alice with Jasper simply stared at the burning home with fascination. “Ronald?” gently Edward grasped the humans face, finger’s gently slipping beneath the heel of Ron’s hands that were pressed against his throbbing temple. 

“Mph.” Ron couldn’t explain it, but one moment it was a rush of those voices as if making up for lost time and the moment the annoying blood sucker touched him it was like a cool balm over him. A dull ache replaced the throbbing migraine and the fire from within him was soothed over. 

“Are you hurt anywhere?” He could smell the blood and the others as well but surprisingly none of them felt hunger pains, not even Jasper. 

“N…” Ron tried to speak but he found that his throat felt bruised and tender and he settled for a slight shake of his head. 

“Good.” Edward’s fingers paused and he simply stared. His thumb brushed under Ron’s eye and he noticed where it was once a lovely shade of blue he was reminded of a shade of amber from a piece of jewelry he had procured many years ago. Why he had stopped and purchased it he was unsure and kept it hidden away from sight but seeing its duplicate shade staring up at him with a wary tiredness he may just have a use for it. “You know your house is on fire right?” 

Ron wanted to come out with a snide comment, hell he wanted to smack away those hands, stand up, and demand them all to leave… only he couldn’t. He found himself lost and for the first time he could truly say he found Edward Cullen attractive. It was a scary thought, it wasn’t often Ron found himself attracted to another person and even if he had been he made a point to avoid them. Living an _eternal_ life with a muggle by his side would be disastrous but Edward wasn’t a muggle. 

The vampire would in theory live forever and as Ron let his eyes travel and linger on the straight line of a nose, sculpted brows, and surprisingly full lips he found himself suddenly nervous. Merlin, he was attracted to the most annoying vampire he had the _pleasure_ in meeting. “Really?” 

“Can you sit up?” Ron gave a no and Edward helped him sit up, keeping them connected with a touch. 

“Oh…” his home was definitely on fire; in fact it was consumed by flames and Ron couldn’t help but think why none of the muggle’s had yet to see the dark clouds that were rolling upwards mingling with the night. He wasn’t that far away from them to see and the hour wasn’t too late that everyone was tucked into bed, heck the orange reddish glow would have been a beacon of curiosity. “That’s not good.” From behind him Harry heard a snort followed by a few muttered words he couldn’t quite understand but he knew it wasn’t anything nice. 

“What happened in there Ronald?” Edward leaned in, his words were curious and soft and Ron shivered as the vampire’s cool breath tickled his ear. 

It was a simple question and Ron knew, it was a startling revelation and he was a bit disappointed that it didn’t stick. “I died.” Ron glanced up at the vampire and their gazes held as Edward could only stare. “Too bad I woke up.” Sadness welled in him and Ron tried to stand up but he leaned heavily against Edward who helped him stand. “Let’s see if I can take care of this.” 

Edward kept Ron in place as the man tried to move forward, “What do you plan to do?” 

Ron spared a look at the hand on his arm and he tried to call forth some of his fire to burn it off as he had done in the diner but that cool balm was impenetrable. With a slight glare Ron answered, “Pull it back.” 

Edward tugged him back again, “How?” 

“I created it so it’s only right if I extinguish it.” Edward’s grip tightened, “I need to go inside Vampire. I’m not strong enough to pull it back from here.” 

“You’ll burn, I won’t allow it Ronald.”It was said with such conviction Ron was reminded for a moment of a bushy haired friend, the tilt of the head was so reminiscent along with the nose upturned and words… it was uncanny. All that was really missing was a sniff and a small smile tilted his lips, probably by this time his dear friend owned half the Wizarding World. Hermione always said she would be the first muggleborn witch to run for Minister and with Harry’s backing… she would be worst than Voldemort in one way. The Purebloods would be in an uproar that was for sure. Edward moved closer until their noses were close to brushing against one another, “Such interesting thoughts… what are you?” 

A moment of panic gave Ron pause, Edward had heard? The vampire had seen his thoughts? Like _magic_ Ron apparated from the vampire’s hold and to stand by the steps of the porch… no, it wasn’t apparating. Apparating was a pop this was more like leaving a smoke trail and while one moment you’re here then there Ron became acutely aware that the in-between space he poofed through was an array of colors shooting past him. Running up the stairs ignoring the shouts of his name Ron walked into the fire that consumed his home. 

Being away from the vampire Ron found it easier to build the shields in his mind and as he felt the flames dancing on his skin he wondered just what was it about Edward Cullen that made him lose himself all of a sudden? The vampire was average compared to the ones he had met in his travels or knew through the brains. Really, how many vampires integrated their selves with muggle’s especially high school? Who in their right mind would go through the horrors of calculus and history? All Ron really needed was one degree and the Goblins could work with that for future references if he felt inclined to stay in the muggle world. 

Hands on his hips Ron looked around, it looked as if everything was ruined. Consumed by the fire and the smoke was thick in the air Ron knew better than to trust his heritage to destroy what belonged to him. Even at his most basic instinct home was fire proof. “Ronald!” Ron turned his head and the smoke seemed to part just enough for him to see several of the Cullen’s standing at the threshold ready to pounce on him and drag him away no doubt. 

“Leave.” Ron moved deeper into his home, he needed to be where it all started. 

“Are you insane!” Shrieked a woman, Ron wasn’t sure who it was but he didn’t care. 

“I warned you Vampire.” There was a rush and Ron could feel the heat rise and he didn’t need to see to know that a wall had formed of fire that was pushing back at the vampires. Really, if fire could destroy them why would they dare enter a house engulfed in it? Walking up a flight of stairs Ron’s hand took hold of the banister, the fire that played along it distinguished leaving a trail of darkened wood as it was seemingly sucked into the red head with little protest. 

Before long he was standing in the room that he had popped in, no not popped, not apparated, he poofed. Ron sighed; he needed to think of a better word than poof. Maybe smoked or… no he came up with nothing. Pop would just have to do as he refused to refer to it as _poof_ in his mind. The room was barely recognizable and the floor beneath his feet felt weak and ready to give but Ron was optimistic. Meditation was key, he needed to ground himself, find his core and that made him jerk in surprise. His magical core was gone, not surprising, but where it once was, was a black hole still being filled by the fires from within. “I never thought I would see the day.” 

Ron’s eyes snapped open and his heart gave a jolt of fright. He had been alone, looking around he saw no one, had he imagined the voice only before he could convince himself of that, it chuckled – from behind him. Jumping forward Ron let out a yell as a leg fell through the floorboards and a hiss when the broken edges dug into his skin, blood dripping. From the smoke a figure took shape and Ron stared when the grey became black with two red eyes held out a hand to help him up. There was a moment of hesitation before Ron took the help and grunted when a new wound was created, thankfully not over the first ones. “Who are you?” 

They were the same height and the glowing red eyes looked _amused_ , “I’m your ancestor.” And that was enough for Ron to blink. 

“Ancestor?” 

“Mhm.” 

“The same ancestor who banged a Weasley?” Ron glared, “It’s your fault I’m like this isn’t it?” 

“Actually I _banged_ Andrei from your mother’s side, Prewette I believe but she wasn’t a Prewette then.” 

“I hate you.” Ron could have sworn the smoke was grinning at him; there were no lips or distinguishing figures but Ron just knew he was being laughed at. “What do you want?” 

“Hmm… I want many things but I’ve accomplished my greatest wish.” There was a moment of silence and Ron didn’t appreciate the dramatics of it. “I’ve met my son.” Ron’s eyes went impossibly wide, “Many many great grandson to be precise.” 

“Thank Merlin, I had a horrible thought of you sleeping with my mother.” Hand on his chest Ron took a deep breath, “I know I should be freaking out but I think whatever happened rattled my brain.” 

The smoke gave a nod, “That’s to be expected. You went through your transition which is supposed to bring maturity and clarity. It will take a few months for your transition to fully develop and by then your human body will alter itself – think of it as puberty.” 

Ron wanted to cry, he remembered puberty, all the awkwardness and the thought of such a disaster happening again made him whimper. “Noooo.” He whined. 

“When those creatures latched onto you it was more like a rebirth. You were born and you saw the world in a whole new light like a newborn. Before you can run you need to crawl, and then walk, and you’ve walked yourself into a brisk pace several years ahead of schedule.” 

“Uhu.” 

“You could thank that vampire stalking you.” 

“Annoying git.” Ron shifted where he stood and hissed as a flare of pain forced him to put all his weight back on his good leg. 

“That annoying git is your miracle.” 

The boy frowned, “Miracle? He’s a pain in my arse, there’s nothing special about him.” 

“On the contrary, as cliché as it sounds you’re one of the few one’s to have found… well I’m not quite sure the right word… other half I believe is correct.” Ron could do nothing but stare, “Not a true mate like many of the creature’s on this earth but a close enough match where you won’t be another helpless Demon when your human body goes through its Rapture period.” 

“Please tell me it’s not what I think it is?” Ron could only hope with crossed fingers it wasn’t what he thought it was. 

“While it’s not ideal, your search wouldn’t take you centuries like most of our kind.” 

“Centuries?” 

“Come now Ronald you’re not the only one on this wet planet. Procreation can only happen with a host such as a human and it occurs during the Rapture period and the child born is then removed and placed into a fostering system that would teach them the way of life. Something that wasn’t possible for yourself but considering the circumstances you are most odd, by all counts your magic should have attacked you rendering you a squib or dead.” Seeing as the boy was rendered mute the demon continued, “Within a few months it’ll come to you. While your situation is quite rare it’s not unheard of, hence me coming here before your human body truly passed on.” 

“So I did die, like for real this time?” 

“Yes. In order for you to mature your human host needs to pass away,” a hand waved dismissing the topic, “Considering you’re from my loins it was my responsibility to make sure you were prepared for the coming years. My knowledge comes with a price of course.” 

“Of course, why not. It’s not like this is weird enough.” 

“No need to get tetchy.” 

“This isn’t _tetchy_! You haven’t seen me _tetchy_ , us Weasley’s are known for being _tetchy_. You wait until now to pop up, this is like some horrible muggle soap. You could have popped into existence when this first happened instead of leaving me to struggle with this. Do you know how crazy my life is right now? I’m not supposed to be some spawn of a demon, I should be a normal wizard but here I am away from my friends and family with brains inside my brain!” 

“Are you done?” 

“Yes! No! I don’t know.” Ron hobbled as he attempted to pace, he couldn’t just stand there and wait for the other shoe to drop. 

“In helping you I’ve given up my right to stay within this world, the next time we meet it will be when you crossover.” Ron leaned against a burning wall looking at the demon with a puzzled expression. “I felt you come to existence Ron, we’re not heartless beings who abandon their children no we do care for them. It had been many years since I last walked these lands and I only returned abandoning my mate to search for you. I used all means but you’re a difficult person to find even someone such as I couldn’t intimidate the Goblins of this world. It wasn’t until tonight when you went through your transition I was able to find you and my decision may have been hasty but I refuse to have any child of mine be left in the dark.” 

Ron stared, stunned. He could feel the heat of the fire rise to a temperature he felt tingle on his skin; it was foreign yet comforting in a way. It was a feeling he had never felt before, “What happens now?” 

The dark figure gave a tilt of his head, “You burn.” 

From outside a family of seven stood still as statues watching a house burn itself to nothing but ash and charred timber. Time passed, they weren’t sure if it was minutes or an hour but the longer that red haired human remained in the house the possibility of death grew. They knew of no creature that could withstand fire that hot and angry. As suddenly as the roof collapsed did everyone lunge to keep Edward from moving forward as the vampire yelled and growled to be released but they all could do nothing but stand there and watch as the fire burned brighter forcing them back as blister’s broke out on their skin. 

By all rights the small home should have been destroyed in short order but even they could tell that the fires that burned until dawn weren’t natural. As the sun touched the horizon blooming with color the fire’s finally died to nothing but wispy smoke but even then they weren’t allowed to move closer than they were. The heat surrounded the home like an unnatural dome. All that remained of the house was bits of the porch and several support beams. The rest was ash and charred pieces of wood and the mangled springs of a sofa. 

Edward paced the barrier, the moment he felt it give he was running. It didn’t take him long to find if his human was a charred corpse… or a tired looking human leaning against a support beam covered in ash. “Ronald.” Kneeling before the boy Edward would have gathered the human in his arms but the smell of blood was stale but pungent. 

An eye cracked open, “You’re still here?” 

Edward gave him a look, “Of course. Where are you hurt?” 

Straightening from his slouched state Ron answered, “My leg. The floor gave way.” Moving his foot he hissed, “Hurts like a son-of-a-bitch.” 

Gently taking it in hand he couldn’t see past the dirt, “We need to clean this or you’ll get an infection.” 

“Not like it’ll kill me,” Ron looked up, “And I see you’ve brought the family.” 

“I should kill you.” Was the first thing said, of course spoken by Rosalie who graced the human with a glare worthy of death but Ron could only laugh. 

“You wouldn’t be the first to try.” Hands in his lap Ron could only smile, “The last vampire that tried just that found themselves carried by the wind. Ever saw one of your kind burned from the inside out?” 

“Rosalie!” Edward snapped, “Don’t you dare.” 

“He will be the end of us Edward, look around you!” Edward returned his attention to his human… no not human, definitely not. “He can walk through fire, he nearly killed you with lightning and…” 

“I know! I know Rose alright!” Edward snapped. “Can you walk?” his tone softened as he ignored his sister in favor of Ron. 

Ron found himself staring, it was discerning to find that the vampire wasn’t annoying, at least now he didn’t consider the vegetarian a pain. “You’re cute.” his eyes went wide, “I didn’t say that aloud.” 

“You did.” Taking it upon himself Edward easily lifted Ron and the man was quick to wrap an arm around the vampire’s neck. 

“Put me down!” 

Edward nuzzled Ron’s hair, “Delicious.” The man in his arms froze and Edward took off with the family close behind. He didn’t care what it took he would have Ronald by his side, the man was his. 

Ron held on for dear life, it was awkward to be in another person’s arms. He wasn’t small in stature nor was he ‘slight’. He might not have been stocky like his brother Charlie but with height came broad shoulders and lean muscles that could be intimidating if he cared to put forth the effort. Before long Edward went from a mad dash to a stroll then a walk to a front door Ron took one look at and squirmed. “No. Let me down.” 

“You’re bleeding.” 

“I’m filthy, let me down.” Edward’s grip tightened and Ron glared at the vampire their eyes just inches away. “Edward.” 

“No, you’ll poof away.” With one hand Edward held Ron up while the other opened the door before running through the entrance, up a flight of stairs, and before he could reach his room his arms were suddenly empty. The air had a distinct and familiar scent of sulfur. 

Ron landed with a cry of pain as his tailbone took the brunt of his fall. Above him the trees were thick but allowed him glimpses of the blue sky above. He wanted to laugh, cry, and curl up in a fetal position but instead he simply laid there pondering the oddity that was his life. Dirty, sore, and in desperate need for some food Ron managed to sit up, he had landed not where he wanted but limping his way past a few trees he found a small dilapidated hut. Only a short distance from where his house once stood the appearance of it was expected of something that had sat abandoned for many years only in reality the hut was a failsafe. 

Something Ron had learned during his travels – always have a backup. Hobbling to the front door he felt the tingle of the wards recognizing him and there was click allowing him to enter. When Ron had found it, it had been sitting abandoned but knowing how random his magic was becoming he had paid for a magical contractor to do the work. As long as his signature wasn’t part of the construction then the hut should remain one of those quirky magical spaces. Small spaces could only be expanded so much and the single room was just large enough for a kitchenette, living area that had a sofa with the bed tucked in a corner, and a bathroom separated by a door that was a smaller space with the basic necessities. 

Stripping, Ron’s clothing was scattered as he hobbled to the bathroom, he needed a hot shower and a long uninterrupted sleep. The spray of water danced on his skin, soot and dirt swirled down the drain and Ron watched as it was swallowed… it should have been a symbolic moment but Ron’s brain was eerily quiet. He knew the voices were still in his head but like a magic of his own he was able to create his own barrier to keep them away and the relief was a double edged sword. 

On one hand he was ecstatic to have a moment of silence but on the other hand he never felt more alone. As odd as it sounded the annoying voices kept him company during his darkest hours, almost like clingy friends who weren’t the best company but they would do. Stepping out of the shower, the water evaporating, Ron stumbled his way to bed where he collapsed exhausted. 

The sun that had been high in the sky shone brightly over the rubble that was Ronald’s home and Edward crouched before a chest that had miraculously remained untouched, it even gleamed in the sunlight. He had tried with all his strength and even attempted to pick the lock but the lid would not open. “Edward!” looking up the vampire dashed to Alice who was standing with Esme beside her. “His scent is concentrated here.” 

Nostrils flaring Edward could have purred had he been a cat, “Mmm.” Following his scent the trio of vampire’s made their way to a small dilapidated hut, no bigger than their closets. The two windows on either side were covered in grime and dirt, the wood was brittle and sure to crumble under their touch, it looked as if one good gust of wind could knock it down but experience dealing with whatever Ronald was let them know that appearances were deceiving. “Can you feel that?” Alice lifted her thin arm and could only stare fascinated as bumps broke out on her skin… something that shouldn’t have happened. Ever. 

It was like static, the hairs atop Esme’s head stuck up and out, “Fascinating.” The woman giggled as she looked at her own arm and the two compared. 

Edward was familiar with the feelings; he knew his little human interacted with the magical world, Goblin’s mostly but would it be difficult to _ward_ something? Such a fascinating work of art that the family would surely benefit from but Edward knew the thought of magic for them as helpful it could be would be a fat no. Carlisle didn’t have the best experience with wand wavers and his tales had clouded the minds of the others and it had taken himself some time but at least Ronald wasn’t a wizard. What wizard could control the skies and strike lightning let alone handle the element of fire? 

None. 

“He’s in there, he’s missed one day of school he can’t miss another.” The two women shared a look, “It’s not an obsession.” Silence, “That was quite rude.” Alice giggled. “Alright, I’ll come home and stay.” The other two left and Edward allowed himself one last look before he was running. He needed to hunt; he needed to do something to keep him busy for the next couple of hours. 

The morning came as he had said. The voices were now like soft whispers in his mind, he hadn’t shut them out completely and as he sat up… the world seemed odd. The demon, no his grandfather (now wasn’t that a stretch) had told him he would gain knowledge of just what he was and to know that he had a name of all things was a blessing. Of course just his luck he couldn’t pronounce the word with a human tongue but to shorten it, it would be Gleed. It was horribly butchered and not the right pronunciation and if Ron was honest it didn’t sound all that terrifying. 

Not bothering with another shower Ron was quick to dress with some spare clothes stashed in a drawer beneath the bed, a nifty muggle adaption considering the limited amount of space. Breakfast was simple and as Ron drank the last of his tea he stared at the leaves clumped together – a Grim. With a smile of course he would meet death; death walked the halls of the school and lived in a nice home somewhere in the forest. 

It really wasn’t until the end of the school day that Ron came to a decision. While his ancestor had told him that Edward would be his most compatible person to be saddled with he had thought he could push aside any feelings and maybe play the field. After all the point in him being here within this body was to procreate and even with modern wizardry same sex couple’s couldn’t procreate if the pairing were men. The school hours had been spent avoiding the vampire and simply watching the creature grumble over it. 

Ron had been prepared to let the vampire down gently with a promise of meeting years down the line to ‘catch up’ and then he would pursue a permanent relationship only a muggle appeared from seemingly nowhere. A muggle whose scent was so potent it caused Edward Cullen to turn tail and run. It was in a swirl of fire did Ron disappear only to reappear in the middle of nowhere surrounded by flat land but he paid no attention to his surroundings just the sudden gush of an unseen wind that ruffled his hair, “Going somewhere Edward?” 

Edward stumbled to a halt, surprise kept him silent and when Ron turned to face him he wanted to reach out and hold the boy in his arms and never let go. The clawing scent of that human girl clung to him still even after such distance. “Ron?” 

“I never pegged you for a runner.” Hands slipping in his pocket’s Ron looked him over; the vampire was running without shoes and looked disheveled. 

“I can’t go back Ronald.” 

“Oh?” 

“She smells…” Edward couldn’t finish what if Ron found him disgusting or worse turned him away? 

“She’s your singer. The Volturi call it ‘La tua Cantante’ personally I see her as competition.” Edward’s eyes went wide, had he heard right? Ron moved closer and had he seen his reflection he would have seen his eyes _glow_ , like the lit end of match or feel the cool temperature of wherever he was rise and surround the two in a firm hold keeping Edward in place. “This is too soon.” 

The words were spoken softly as Ron’s eyes raked over the lines of the vampire’s face, perfection came to mind but of course Dark Creature’s such as vampire’s were cousins to Veela’s – beauty and lust. “Ronald?” 

“You won’t kill her, I had hoped you would. I wanted time to at least produce offspring…” Ron grimaced, he was changing much quicker. How long would it be until he completely lost the person he thought he had been? “You seem the type to fall in love with the unobtainable.” Reaching out, finger’s drifting over a pale cheek Ron watched as his touch left a burn that was quickly healed. It was fascinating and what should have been painful had the opposite effect as the Vampire hissed, eyes darkening. 

Edward didn’t think; Ron’s very presence blanketed him overwhelming the scent that had been Bella Swan and like a moth to a flame Edward lunged. It wasn’t delicate or _sweet_. It was a clash of teeth and tongue, their bodies pressed together and Edward curled his fingers through the red heads hair and tugged taking possession of a mouth that let out a moan. 

With regret Ron pulled away his lips bruised and wet. He needed to take a step back; he was sure he could easily throw the vampire down and take advantage of the poor bloke. “I’ll see you in school tomorrow.” With that he was gone, this time in a swirl of smoke leaving a distinct odor in the air. 

Edward was torn… could he suppress himself from killing that human girl? Licking his lips he knew regardless of that answer he would be in school tomorrow. 

End.


End file.
